White Robe
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Morganville is under threat, Bishop has complete control and Amelie seems to have dissapeared oif the face of the earth with collage student Claire Danvers.On top of that, Claire seems to enjoy the attention Amelie is giving her is falling for her? AU!
1. Chapter 1

Running,

Fear thick in the air as the ice queen drags my hand and almost rips my arm out of its socket, shouts echo but i don't stop to turn.

Bullets hit the ground all around us and the panic sets in, i steal a glance at the women gripping my arm and caught sight of a look I've never seen. Determination and panic.

That worries me in the time I've being in Morganville I've never seen her like that and it's unsettling.

"_AMELIE!" _Amelie, The name confuses me for a moment and i wonder where in all this chaos ive heard it until i feel her cold grasp tighten on my wrist and realise it's the women saving me.

Amelie is the founder of Morganville a town in America that is secretly over run by vampires a secret no one outside of Morganville understands.

The vampires are dying out and Amelie had a friend called Myrnin who gave his life to get them this far, after all Bishop Amelie's evil father had come back to Morganville to kill his daughter and get his hands on a book.

Amelie's strong arms wrapped around me and we slam into a wall, this close i can here Amelie's fast breathing and the fear in her actions, it's almost unbearable until she relaxes as Bishops troupes with the guns clear off and soon after we are alone. Even so Amelie doesn't let me go and i start to feel drowsy but i force my eyelids open until i hear her soft voice.

"Little Claire" _Little Claire was my nickname from her, "_go to sleep we'll be fine until morning" _morning for the vamps was evening for us, although my last thoughts before i fell into a deep sleep was how she'd know when morning was. We were in the underground sewage systems of Morganville._

~ I don't dream but wake to the unfamiliar sight of a dark tunnel and fear sets in that is until I notice a soft breathing noise and a shape beside me, Amelie.

I sit up and remember last night in short flashes, around about the sort of time when i think i remember everything Amelie gets up and sits next to me, on the floor. The only place I would never have thought Amelie would sit.

Or one of many actually, anyway as I'm sat shocked i can feel Amelie's arm around my waist and i gasp lightly at the softness of her touch but more so at how much i seem to like it.

Amelie must know this. She's being playing this game for ages ever since she saw me in the church when i first came to Morganville. I just didn't know how much she cared until she gave me one of her rare gold bracelets of protection that can't be removed. I hated it at first but i grew to smile whenever it caught my eye.

Amelie's hand covers mine and for a split second i freeze until i start to cough half faking it and half not.

Her hand quickly starts to pat my back and even through my t-shirt i can feel the cold of her pale skin and i tell her know I'm ok through coughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie says its day but i feel like its night, I'm tired and cold.

We've being running for hours away from a possible threat, Morganville went down with bishop and he forced Amelie out of the town trapping everyone else in. I would have being trapped if Amelie hadn't returned to save me. Apparently a gold protection bracelet is worth more than me.

I don't mind but if Amelie wants to use me for bait later on she can just forget it, I'm nobody's bait. No matter what the stakes are!

We slow down to a walk and turn a right then Amelie sits on the floor in a graceful manner reminding me of a posh Victorian lady at a picnic which brings up an image of her sat serving tea with myrnin and Oliver. Causing me too collapse in a fit of giggles and Amelie to give me a look as if i was on a bad comedy show that wasn't even funny.

_I wonder if she watches TV?_

I'm about to open my mouth and ask then i feel a sharp stabbing pain in my side and gasp eyes open, i look down quickly and notice a sliver coated stake sticking out of my side blood trickling down my side.

Amelie is on her feet instantly and catches me before i fall, placing me down on the ground gently she spins to face my attacker but no one is there.

"_Claire!" _a voice screamed over static from my phone, i gasped and realised who the voice belonged too.

Ada. I tryed getting up to tell Amelie but pain flared in my side and i quickly dropped back only managing a litter whisper. The ice queen must have heard me because she turned slightly and the attacker smashed some sort of metal pole into her face, i screamed.

"Grab her!" a male voice yelled out and while it echoed i realised it was Jason who spoke, eve's evil crazy brother, arms surrounded me and the stake was pulled out, my body jerked and then went limp.

The last thing i remember was Amelie cradling her face and starting at me with her good eye.

Jason spoke before i went cold,

"You're not going to get out of Morganville that easily Claire!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry for not updating this in like, forever! But my life has been heptic this past year and a half and I barely remember my plot for this story but i love Morganville and vampires so here i am apologizing for it and hoping you'll all forgive me as i pick this story back up and improve the quality chapter by chapter! =]**

**So here's a little taster of what's to come, I'm sorry I couldn't write more than this but it's pretty late and i have college in the morning. Don't worry though i'll update soon!**

I awoke to the sound of footsteps coming closer, my mind struggled to remember what happened but once my vision had stopped swimming i looked around. I was tied to a post, in a sort of underground dungeon. My clue was the chains on the wall and the bars stopping my only way out.

"Amelie!" I suddenly jolted memories hitting me, i searched as much of the room i could see for her but there was no sign of the founder of Morganville. That was bad. Amelie was Amelie, through everything she was the one who could never be captured right? I black out.

"_Claire..?" A familiar voice stirs me from a dreamless slumber, eyes flickering open and focusing on white. Features become clear. Amelie! I struggle against my restraints but they cut into my wrists and Amelie rests her ice cold hand on my cheek smiling sadly. _

"_Claire... I'm sorry for getting you caught up in this.." Her hand trails down my chest and stops at my breast, she pulls her hand away as if she has done something wrong. I almost beg her to continue but my vision fades once more._

Jason laughed as Amelie struggled under the restraints he had her in, the feeling mustered out of seeing her trapped gave him a sense of nostalgia, he wasn't sure why. The founder hadn't said a word since she woke up and only made a noise when one of the thugs Jason was with pressed a silver cross to her forehead.

All Amelie could think of was her hope that they had been after her and left Claire free, she had faith in the girl. She trusted the human for reasons her cold vampire heart didn't quite understand. After all, the last time she trusted a human was before she turned Sam Glass. So what did it mean?

Claire woke up a scream, she recognised it instantly and screamed against the tape holding her mouth shut, so she focused on making as much noise with the shackles as possible, it must have been enough because a guy who she didn't recognise came in and unlocked the handcuffs. He grabbed her by the hair roughly and forced her through an archway and down some stairs where she was met by the sight of Amelie, tied to the wall with a cross shape burn on her forehead.

Amelie screamed into the tape once more and took a few extra seconds to recuperate, when she did however she saw Claire looking at her with begging eyes.

Her heart, dead as it may be ached with the knowledge that she couldn't save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**So here it is, another chapter on this story which has been resurrected from the grave. =D I've finally come up with a plot but I'm the narrator in my college's panto and I'm knackered each day so this won't be updated daily. Then again since when were any of my stories updated daily anyway?**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. =]**

**Amelie's POV**

_Silence. The cold drags on. I open my eyes and look around, dark, just like my dreams. Wither its day or night I am unsure. How long I have been here I couldn't say nor why. The memories are faded and broken. Her name plays out across my lips and a strike of pain plays out from someone's finger tips. My fangs draw close to skin but it disappears into the darkness taking the scent of blood with it. I am unable to fight my restraints, unable to be the queen i pretend I am._

_Fading... _

"Goodbye... Goodbye my love, I can't hide, can't hide... What has come... I have to go. I have to go and leave you alone... But always know; always know that I love you so!"_Her__voice__rings__out__and__I__search__for__it__blindly,__I__'__m__not__sure__if__it__'__s__a__dream__but__please,__if__there__is__a__god__out__there,__don__'__t__take__her__voice__away.__It__'__s__the__only__thing__keeping__me__sane__in__this__place._

_Voices ring out now; they're stronger and harsher than the half whispered voice of the girl whose face I can imagine but name I cannot place._

**Claire's POV**

_I hope she can hear me, Amelie looks out of it after that beating Jason and his thugs gave her. It hurts to see her this way but unfortunately I'm forced to the pillar nearby, my voice rings out as I sing and I hope for her to hear me. If anything it should be a comfort._

_I can't remember many songs but one comes to mind and it rolls out perfectly, Amelie you better have heard that! ...Please. _

_Even now as I silently will her to move a tear rolls down my cheek, these feelings have been here for as long as I remember but if anything, I want her to be okay for herself and others. Because let's face it, Amelie is the founder of Morganville, she's ancient by human standards I'm just your average girl, I'm not unique like Eve, strong like Shane or good looking like Michael.. I'm just ordinary. So there's no way Amelie would return my feelings._

_She's the angel and I'm a mere mortal lucky enough to gaze upon her for a fleeting moment-There I go with the poetry crap again. God Claire stop it, you know it makes you sound soft. Here in this place you've got to be strong, for yourself, for Amelie. You've got to figure out a way to save her. Happy endings aren't guaranteed but earned so you've got to try. _

**Amelie's POV**

_I groan lightly my head is pounding and I don't remember much, i try to open my eyes but then i realise something is over them, I try to reach up and remember that I'm chained to a wall. Memories flood back, Bishop forcing us out of Morganville, gun fire, Jason and... Claire._

"Claire!" I yell out, my voice croaks, it hurts to talk but I yell her name again anyway. I don't hear anything but after awhile slow footsteps approach and my voice catches in my throat.

"Amelie?"

_I know that voice... How do I know that voice?_

"Oliver? Did you find them?" _Another__voice__I__know...__Wait__Oliver?_

_I feel a hand grab for the chains and yank them off the walls with a grunt. Another hand reaches to the object blocking my vision and removes it, my vision is blurry but in the room i see Oliver and Michael stood over me, Eve is in the background with an unconscious Claire. _

"Claire! Oliver... Make sure that girl is okay." He looks at me with a frown but I don't pay much notice to it before my own eyes shut and I get thrown into a strange dreamless state of unconsciousness but just before I do, I hear Shane saying something about a message on his phone from Ada.


End file.
